


The Lannisters wear Prada

by Forcerseii



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Beautiful Golden Fools, F/M, Minor Catelyn Tully Stark/Ned Stark, Sibling Incest, Twincest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-23 03:35:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23571745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forcerseii/pseuds/Forcerseii
Summary: The young Sansa Stark starts to work as an au pair girl for the Prime Minister’s family in order to earn money to pay her fashion design course. While living with the Baratheons and a Lannister she happens to learn a few secrets, will the northern girl keep them all for herself?Sansa Stark was kind and perhaps even naïve but she was no fool.
Relationships: Cersei Lannister & Sansa Stark, Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister, Joffrey Baratheon/Margaery Tyrell, Robert Baratheon/Cersei Lannister, Tyrion Lannister/Shae
Comments: 13
Kudos: 25





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I’m back with a new fanfic even though Cersei/Jaime relationship will be not be the main thing, I assure y’all I’m going to put twincest scenes whenever I can but this time I’ll be focusing on Cersei/Sansa relationship (NOT romantic) more like where Cersei takes her little dove under her wing.
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoy this, now I’m going to sleep since it’s almost 6 am

"Father, please, this is my dream!" Sansa cried out loud. One week ago while she was surfing the internet, a fashion design course announcement popped out, it had 20 hours class per week for six months.  
"My dear, even if we allowed you to go, how do you expect us to pay for it? We are not able to afford this course, I'm sorry." Catelyn said to her.  
The redhead girl knew her mother was right, however Sansa aimed to be a fashion designer and she wanted it with all her heart and this was her opportunity, she wouldn't let it go.  
The course's price amounted to 35,000 gold dragons, moreover, the school was placed in King's Landing, which meant she would also need some more money to rent a place to live in.  
"But you allowed Robb to go to Riverlands, you even bought him the best amour you could have found, if I am not mistaken." Her older brother, Robb has been attending the military academy  
for almost two years now to become a soldier and eventually lead the whole North's army, or at least that was his goal.  
"Yes, Robb is in the Riverlands but your brother has job, which you don't, if I'm not mistaken." her father replied.  
"But if I had one-"  
"But you don't, Sansa. Now I need to discuss something with your-"  
"You don't think I am capable to find a job?" her father was getting tired of it, it was the right time to push.  
"I didn't say that."  
"But if I find a one then it means I am allowed to go, right? I'm old enough to heave this house legally and if I become self sufficient..."  
"You know what? Let's make a deal, I give you two weeks, if you find a honourable way to pay for your so called dream, then yes, you can go."  
"Ned! This is not-" her mother protested, but it was too late, her daughter's mind was already set up.  
"Yes! Deal! Thank you father! Thank you mother!" she hugged them, finally her dream was about to come true.

"MY DREAM WILL NEVER COME TRUE!" she screamed on the phone.  
"Don't be such a crybaby!" her friend said.  
"I still don't understand while you won't let me pay for it, it would solve all your problems!" Margaery, her best friend offered her some money but Sansa couldn't accept it, then she even told her they could live in the same apartment since the Tyrell girl was living in King's Landing but she declined it too, Sansa would never be able to afford her place, even if she had to pay only half of the bills.  
"Marge, it's very kind of you but you already know my answer." she was still on the computer trying to find something that would make her earn 35,000 gold dragons in three months or so.  
"Perhaps if I work as a waitress in five different restaurants, I can make it."  
"Yeah, sure. And why don't you become also an hacker at night?"  
"How much hackers make?" she was desperate.  
"Sansa..."  
"I give up, there's no other way here." she threw herself on the bed.  
"Why won't your parents help you though? I can't remember."  
"They say that cannot spend that amount of money just for me, that we have to keep in mind my other siblings will go to college too..." She sighed.  
"How many bothers do you have? Like seven? Fuckin' boys."  
"Marge!" she said laughing.  
"What? Oh c'mon, you think that too."  
“You even have a boyfriend!”  
"Yeah, the coolest and richest one!" that too, Margaery has been dating Joffrey Baratheon for almost a year now. Sansa remembered she had a crush on him too but back then when her best friend told she had a date with the golden boy, she didn't get mad. The Stark girl was stuck in the North, she didn't stand a chance with him so eventually she got over it. "Well, whatever... I have to go, dinner is ready."  
"Okay, bye but don't give up, we'll find a way, I promise you."  
"If you say so." The brunette girl hear her friend's voice defeated.  
"Do you trust me?"  
"I do."  
  
The phone kept buzzing for five minutes, when she picked it up, Sansa had received hundreds of texts from Margaery, she decided to call to understand what was happened, did she break up with her boyfriend?  
"Finally you picked up, I thought you froze to death! What took you so long?"  
"I was sewing, anyway what do you mean by "I got it"?"  
"Sansa don't be dumb, what could I possibly mean? The solution for your problem!" she screamed at the phone.  
"What?! How? Are you serious?" she couldn't believe it.  
"Okay so the yesterday I had Joffrey to come over, we were watching a really romantic-"  
"Get to the point!" Sansa wasn't interested in hearing about the two lovebirds's details of their so perfect relationship.  
"Yeah sorry, so basically Joffrey's parents need a babysitter to look after his younger siblings, you will work for them as an au pair girl, isn't it wonderful?" Margaery was really proud of this, she felt like a genius.  
"Au paer what?"  
"Au pair, idiot." she corrected her laughing. "Anyway look it up on the internet, I have to go have sex with my man." the Tyrell girl always said that to her while meaning she had her economy or management class, because she felt like university was fucking her all the same.  
"Marge, I do-"  
"Oh, and you cannot refuse, I already recommended you and told them you're available, they are going to FaceTime you tomorrow. Bye!" she hang up on her before she could even thank her. Although it didn't matter now she could have done it later because in this moment she had to find out what an "au pair girl" is and does.  
Wait... that meant she was going to work for Cersei Lannister aka CEO of the Hear me Roar magazine and her husband eho was also the Prime Minister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don't know what an "au pair" is, here you are the definition:  
> a young person who travels to a foreign country for a defined period of time to live with a host family. The au pair supports the host family with childcare and light housework in exchange for food, a room, and some pocket money (a weekly/monthly salary)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa arrives at the Baratheon’s mansion and has a look around

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this two chapters were not so boring so far, I promise the next will be better or I hope so. Anyway I apologise for any mistake but I’m English is not my native language,  
> Enjoy the reading guys!

"Miss Sansa Stark?" a tall man with a hook nose and bushy eyebrows approached to her as she arrived to arrivals zone in the King’s Landing airport.  
"Yes, I’m Sansa." The man had a black beard and the narrow cheeks.  
"I’m Osmund Kettleblack, Cersei Lannister’s personal chauffeur." she noticed he was smirking even if it was just a slight. "Follow me, I’m going to drive to the Red Keep, the Prime Minister’s residence."  
While the black bearded man was carrying her luggage inside to her room, Jocelyn Swyft, one of Cersei Lannister’s maid, asked Sansa to follow her so she could take her to meet Mr and Mrs Baratheon.  
She didn’t have the time to answer that she heard another woman speaking, however, this one was firm but warm all the same.  
"Sansa, welcome to King’s Landing." it was Cersei Lannister, without the slightest doubt. Sansa struggled to find the right words to describe the beauty of the woman who was walking downstairs towards her with such grace that the Stark girl wondered if she was being carried by some angels.  
"I’d say it was nice to meet you but I’m quite sure we already met each other, didn’t we?" Once she was closer, it was possible to notice all the flaw she didn’t have, if a goddess of beauty ever existed, Sansa was sure she would have looked like the Lannister woman.  
"Yes Ms Lannister, we met when you alongside your husband came to visit the North, nonetheless it is an honour to be here to work for you." she wasn’t trying to be a toady, even the blonde woman could tell by the way the young girl looked at her, admiringly. Sansa wanted to become just like her. Cersei Lannister started modelling since she was a baby, then she attended to the most prestigious fashion college, then when her own fashion clothing line had been the most successful one, she made her own magazine, Hear me Roar, which is considered to be the world's most influential fashion and lifestyle magazine with 20 million readers in the Westeros continent and 23 million in Essos.  
"Well, the flight must have exhausted you so I’ll give you all the information you need to know tomorrow morning." Her smile was kind and weirdly calming.  
"If you need anything you can ask my maid and later if you don’t mind she can give you a tour of the mansion."  
"Of course, I’d love to."  
"Jocelyn, take her to her room so she can get settled."  
"Of course, my lady. Follow me miss."  
Sansa smiled again then she did as she was told. After having a long relaxing bath in her own bathroom (she even had a bathroom in her room!) Now she was talking on the phone with her parents, it hadn’t been difficult to convince them when she told them she didn’t just find a job but she’d also work for the Prime Minister, they were worried about about her going to live in a foreign big city completely alone. “But don’t you see? I’ll be living under the same roof of your best friend, father, moreover I’ll be in the Red Keep, the Prime Minister residence, which safer place you know of?” There were no good points which could have defeated her argument, indeed Sansa fully succeeded. As they said goodbye, she got dressed so Jocelyn could show her the mansion.  
Lawns, gardens and three outside swimming pools whereas two inside fill about three acres of manicured grounds of the Baratheon’s estate. Elsewhere on the property is a tennis and a golf court, a football field and a 2,430-square-foot guest house behind massive gates, which open to a 100-yard tree-lined driveway and away from prying eyes, the main residence offers grand entertainment rooms, a lavish master suite, three bedrooms each with lavatories, plus ten guest rooms, a library, two steam rooms, two bureaux, a billiard room, a mini cinema space, a gym and a wine cellar.  
That was the place where she was going to live in for the next few months.  
"Breakfast is served at 7:30 am, lunch is at 1:45 pm and dinner is at 7:45 pm except on Sundays breakfast is served till 10:00 am, lunch is at 1:00 pm and dinner at 7:00 pm." the woman explained while they were in the kitchen Sansa had also to write whether she had allergies or intolerance to food and what she wanted for her breakfast so the chef could make it for her.  
"What do they all usually eat?"  
"The Prime Minister and the children eat scrambled eggs and bacon while Ms Lannister eats blueberries or cherries with yogurt."  
"Well, I’d like to have scrambled eggs and bacon too then but starting from Monday I’ll have what red raspberry with yogurt as well, if that’s possible."  
"Of course, I’ll tell about it to the chef."  
"MAMA!" a childish voice interrupted them, she looked through the window to see who taht voice belonged to. A giant blob of blonde hair running towards Cersei Lannister, who picked her up to kiss her on the forehead.  
"Did you have fun with uncle Jaime, my little lioness?" she asked.  
"Yes, a lot, because he is very very funny!" she answered while smiling. "Is she here?"  
"Yes, she arrived a few hours ago."  
Her mother was stroking her golden curls.  
"Can I meet her, mama?"  
"Of course but first say goodbye to your uncle, love." Jaime Lannister came in too and he was truly a vision, no it was like a miracle because it should have been impossible to be looking this astonishing handsome, the blonde man was the resemblance of some God, there was no other explanation.  
Sansa looked at them and little girl standing in between, she had Jaime’s the curly hair, if she didn’t knew Cersei and Jaime were siblings, she would have mistaken the Lannister man for her father. They were perfect.  
The two golden twins were perfect, no one could ever be a match, everyone else was lesser.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you liked, what you think it will happen in the comments below.  
> Have a nice day  
> \- G


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long but my stupid computer deleted two chapters I was going to publish and I had to write them again.  
> Anyway I hope you enjoy this

"Since when did you pay so much attention to my children’s care?" Cersei asked while crossing her legs clearly annoyed, she was sitting on Jaime’s lap a few moments ago then some idiot cracker interrupted them, her brother told him to fuck off not wanting to let go of her. Unfortunately, as he said that she was summoned in his father’s office upstairs, her lover did reluctantly.  
"I always cared about them, they may carry the Baratheon’s surname but the Lannister blood runs in their veins too." Tywin Lannister explained sitting behind the black desk. "  
_Oh, they have more Lannister’s blood than you can imagine, my dear father._ "I was told you’re having Eddard Stark’s daughter looking after them. The Starks could take is as an offence."  
"And why is that? They should be thanking me. By giving her the job, she is able to afford that fashion design course she so desperately wanted to attend to."  
Cersei didn’t want to hear what she did wrong this time, her father seemed to see only the flaws in everything she has ever achieved.  
"She graduated from one of the finest university, if she needed a job then at least you could have hired her as your secretary or assistant." He continue with his lecturing.  
"There are at least hundreds of people more skilled than her to do so. Honestly, father, I don't think I see your concern on this matter at all." What could possibly it be the reason, she wondered, waiting for some clarification.  
"The North needs to be on our side."  
"You want to make her an engagement." She stated, she didn’t need to ask because she knew how these sort of things went, that’s how she got sold to Robert. "But to who?"  
"Your cousin Lancel. That is why you need to give the Stark girl a promotion, I can’t have him engaged to my grandchildren’s nanny."  
"And how as my assistant would it make her be in a better position?" Cersei was sure her father had already thought about that, there was no hesitations in his green eyes.  
"After six months, you make her walking in one of your runaways, she is pretty enough to model." She was not going to give her up for one of his plots, Sansa was the best babysitter she could ever find.  
Whoever Robert fucked with, she didn’t give a damn shit, however, when he when his dear husband started banging the babysitter under her nose Cersei would not let him make a fool of her. But when the second one she hired was found giving him a blowjob at the same time she was supposed to look after her children, it changed completely. Therefore Sansa Stark, even if she was suggested by Joffrey and Cersei knew there was that smirking whore from Highgarden behind this, was the most suitable option, Robert would never have dishonour his best friend’s daughter, or if nothing else she hoped so.  
"Oh I see you have planned it all already, although you forgot my consent. I will not allow you to give me orders about how to run my own company." She built Hear me Roar with her hands, piece by piece, she put so much effort that eventually it became the mainstay of the fashion industry. If her father believed he could boss her around, he better reconsider his bloody plans again.  
"You will give me your so called consent if you intend to remain the Prime Minister’s wife." Tywin Lannister pulled out the trick up his sleeve.  
"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Mama, look what we made!" Myrcella said excited showing her a bowl but the woman couldn’t see what was inside since her son stood in front of it asking her to be picked up. "Sansa helped us baking cookies" Cersei stroked her curls.  
Her favorite moment of the day was getting back home from work, she’d hear her children’s little steps running to greet her, it didn’t matter how late it was, Myrcella and Tommen would always wake up and run to welcome her mother, she remembered when even Joffrey used to do it, the first time it happened she could’ve almost bursted out in tears, feeling loved was what Cersei Lannister looked for her whole life and now that she found it, she was ready to do anything it’d have taken to protect it. She had her brother too but that was different, it was something pure and innocent, two things she’d never been.  
"I bet they are delicious my darlings, I’ll definitely have one in the morning."  
She said when Tommen tried to put one inside her mouth.  
"Just one bite, mommy, pleaseee." As her son begged her, she ate one and smiled to show them she liked it.  
"It was just what I expected: exquisite!"  
She looked around, seeing no sight of the northern girl. "Where’s Sansa?"  
"I was cleaning up the kitchen, Ms Lannister." The girl gave her a gentle smile.  
"Did you have a good day?"  
"Well, I can’t complain honestly. I hope they behaved themselves today."  
"Oh definitely, I’d never met such sweet children as yours." Sansa considered herself quite lucky, a part of her feared Cersei’s children to be spoiled, and perhaps they were a bit but not as much as the other rich kids, on the contrary Myrcella and Tommen were calm, adorable and kind.  
"I’m glad. Do you happen to know where my husband is?" Even if Sansa have been hired because of who she represented rather than her babysitting skills, her two little cubs seemed to adore her, Tommen especially liked her ginger hair.  
"I saw him leaving but I didn’t ask where he was going , that was about an hour ago, I believe." Sansa avoided to add that she was pretty sure he was sloshed when he came home and he also seemed to be carrying what it seemed to be a bottle of wine. Surely she was mistaken, he just was a bit fuzzy and of course she was focused on the the little blondes.  
"Well then you can go, I’ll put them to bed."  
Cersei headed upstairs while still holding Tommen who fell asleep on her chest and Myrcella on her right side, her hand on her little shoulder.  
Sansa couldn’t help but dreaming that one day she will have a life just like Cersei’s.  
Sansa wanted to be the queen of her own empire too, wanted an house as big as the she was living in now as well as an handsome husband, although Robert and the Lannister woman didn’t seem close but she figured they were just reserved people.

After midnight she was sleeping deeply in her bed when someone called her names several times and kept shaking her shoulder.  
“Sansa, wake up, c’mon!”  
“Yes, yes, Myrcella. Are you alright? What is it?” The blonde girl had a preoccupied expression on her face.  
“It’s my mom. She needs help. Now.”  
“What? What do you mean?” Sansa rubbed her eyes.  
“The door is locked. You have to help her, please.” Myrcella tried to get her out of the bed. “My dad is inside her room.” She added as if this was some kind of explanation, the husband was in his wife’s bedroom, what about it? But she stood up all the same.  
“Of course, of course.”  
Sansa never went to their bedroom, it was pretty far from hers although when she got closer she started to hear a glass breaking and her voice, it sounded like the Lannister woman was suffocating.  
“Ms Lannister? Are you alright? I heard some noise from my room.”  
“Sansa? Uhm yes, yes. Of course I am.” Cersei coughed as Robert’s hands let go of her white throat.  
“Oh okay, are you sure?” "Yes, everything is alright." her voice sounded convincing so the northern girl was about to leave but the blonde girl stood there, looking at her in disappointment. Then she realised that Myrcella was not afraid, she was mad and had no intention to go back to sleep.  
_Make ‘em leave or I will._ “You know, I...” she started to think about what she was going to say next. _Robert let me go, just stop, please..._ Sansa never heard the Lannister woman begging, she couldn’t even picture her doing it.  
“Mama!” The girl shouted and started knocking on the door repeatedly. “Let me in.”  
After some whispers she was not able to understand, the ginger and the blonde girl heard the locks being turned.  
“My darling, I’m sorry if I woke you, go back to sleep.” Myrcella tried to get inside but even if the door was half-open, there wasn’t enough space to let her sneak up.  
“I can’t, I had a nightmare, may I sleep in your bed?” She asked kindly but her mother as much as she wanted it too, shook her head all the same.  
“Sansa put her to sleep, will you?” Cersei put on a sad smile, Robert was squeezing her arm so strong that her veins might actually blow up.  
“You can sleep with me, Myrcella. Let’s-“  
Sansa was about to take her hand but she flinched.  
“He’s hurting you!” She screamed very loudly as she wanted her father to hear. If Myrcella couldn’t get her mother out of that room, then she’d have him come outside.  
“Myrcella don’t be silly.” She chuckled. “no one is hurting me. I just dropped my abat jour by accident, that’s all.” The blonde woman opened her door for a quick moment to show them she wasn’t lying. “You’re a big brave girl, go back to sleep, honey.”  
“But he-“  
“Just do as I say.” Cersei tried to brush her cheek, she didn’t want to be so harsh on her daughter but the little girl turned her back, clearly hurt and slammed the door.  
Sansa watched the woman standing in front of her for a few seconds, not really sure what to do.  
“Well I should go back to sleep too, sorry if I bothered you. Good night, Ms Lannister.”  
The Lannister woman was about to close the door when she let out a sigh. "Sansa, would you mind checking on her?" “Of course. I'll try to talk to her.” Cersei felt so dirty about how she treated her own daughter yet she couldn’t let her see, it was already pretty bad that she knew, there was no need to show her the ugly truth.

In the morning, before leaving to go to work, she went to Tommen’s room who was still sleeping peacefully, his blonde hair scraggly and his cheek pressed on the red pillow, at least her son had a way better night than her. Cersei kissed him on the forehead and then headed to her daughter’s to do the same, as she did each morning.  
“She fell asleep in my room, Ms Lannister, I think she is no longer mad.” Sansa spoke when she saw the blonde woman on the doorstep.  
She bent down in front of Sansa’s bed to stroke her daughter’s cheek who was now sleeping like an angel. Her only wish was to have protected her better.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry to update so latez anyway I hope you will like this chapter

"I'm sorry, are you mental? How could it possibly be 'good news'? Please enlighten me, my dear brother." Cersei sometimes wondered whether she has fallen in love with a fool, he was a beautiful golden fool though. _Perhaps she slapped him too many times and now he is showing..._  
She told about her meeting with their father, in which she learned there was a potential possibility of Robert loosing the next year elections.  
"You could divorce him , father wouldn't need him anymore, isn't it what you always wanted?" _What she always wanted was to kill that piece of trash in the worst possible way she could think of, run the Lannister Inc. herself and be free to love him openly_. Instead, she signed and explained.  
"Jaime if he looses the election it would be all gone for nothing, everything I worked for all gone. And divorcing my husband right after he looses his position? My reputation would be destroyed as well as Joffrey's. Plus, I'm sure father would find me another loving husband as he sees fit."  
Jaime thought her sister always worried too much, she seemed to be paranoid, if that pig looses his position, then his father would have no use for him and he would let Cersei divorce him.  
"No because this time I won't let it happen, I won't loose you again."  
She didn't understand the price he had to pay when she accepted to marry that scumbag, it cost him the most important person of his whole life, it cost him everything, he wouldn't let another man take her away from him, not again.  
"You didn't loose me, I'm here." she pressed her lips against him. "I'm right here."  
"Yes, you are here but for how long before you go home to your children and pretend to love that asshole?" Now he was sitting on the bed, looking at the window.  
Her sister kissed him on the neck and then on the left shoulder while surrounding her arms around his waist.  
"Not before you fuck me again." 

"You won't tell anything, will you?" Joffrey said, his green eyes were so cold however, his warm smile told another story.  
"I guess so."  
Sansa was reading a book at the beach since her fashion class ended early and the children were at school when she saw Cersei Lannister's eldest son passing by.  
He was supposed to be attending at one of the private college class, she learned his studying schedule even though she didn't need to babysit him too.  
"You wanna a ride home?" He offered.  
"I'd like to finish my book first, but thanks anyway."  
The northern girl went back to focusing on her book but when the blonde boy sit down next to her instead of leaving, she felt his eyes on her so she looked at him for a brief moment.  
The sun kept shining on his golden hair which made it seem as rays of sunshine, she was being swallowed up by the green forest of his eyes.  
_Damn, he is more handsome in real life_.  
"So are you getting along well?" He asked.  
"Your siblings are very good and ge-"  
"I'm sure, but what about my mother?"  
"Well, she was very welcoming when I first saw her and very polite." Sansa didn't know how to respond, Cersei told her what to do and she simply complied, they didn't talk much, the mass media liked to pin her as cold hearted bitch but she has never been rude to her and she swore Cersei loved her children with all her heart, the ginger assumed that the Lannister woman just enjoyed her privacy.  
"Basically you didn't get in her good graces. Yet" He statet. "But you could. Even though I don't believe that speaking ill of her own son may help you." Now the warm smile turned into a smirk. If it sounded more like a warning than a threat, then why she felt so afraid?  
"That ride is still on the table, you know."  
She stood up, ready to follow him.  
The Baratheon boy was right, she was not in his mother's graces but she needed to, Sansa figured that once she was done with her fashion class, she might manage to get to work at "Hear me Roar", Cersei Lannister's magazine, perhaps as an assistant or as intern may suffice.  
Before he started the engineer, Joffrey lighted up a cigarette and offered her the small box of Lucky Strike.  
"I don't smoke." She remembered that time when she spotted Theon smoking the same name brand of cigarettes and trying it out herself, she coughed so much.  
"Sure, that's what everyone says."  
To break the silence, the boy connected his phone via Bluetooth and let one of the Spotify playlists play.  
"Marge told me you had a crush on me." Joffrey liked to tease the Stark girl, she was easily to embarrass.  
"What?! Well it was a long time ago, we were basically kids." The first thought she had? Killing her friend, the second: trying to hide her embarrassment.  
"Gods... was it when I visited Winterfell for the first time, wasn't it? Such a shame you did nothing about it, I found you very beautiful. I still do, actually." _Oh. Was he flirting with her?_ Either way, she didn't care and especially shouldn't, he was already taken and was dating one of her dearest friends, nonetheless.  
"Did nothing? I followed you anywhere I could, you could have had me arrested for stalking. Honestly I thought you knew it back then, it was pretty obvious."  
"Mmh, perhaps."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here there's the new chapter, hope you'll enjoy it

"What possessed you to tell Joffrey I had a crush on him?" Sansa asked her as soon as she sat down. They agreed to have breakfast together but both girls knew it was just an excuse.  
"Well hello to you." The brunette girl said sarcastically. "I don't know, I just told him. Why were you two together the other day?" Joffrey posted a picture of the sunset on his Instagram story but he didn't notice or cared that there were strands of red hair on the left.   
"What? That's not the point. He wasn't supposed to know, why the heck did you tell him?"  
"Why are making it a scene? It must have slipped out of my mouth. Anyway, you wanna tell me why you met with my boyfriend without even mentioning it to me?"  
"He just gave me a ride home, that's all."  
"Cool." She rolled her brown eyes.  
"Are you upset?" The Stark girl asked.  
"I am not."  
"Then why you sound like you are?"  
"That's your impression. I gotta go. I forgot I have a class. Bye."  
"Marge was-" the Tyrell girl stood up pushing the chair behind hair roughly ignoring the ginger girl who was begging her to stay.  
"Gods, you're jealous, aren't you?" Margaery Tyrell turned around and laughed.   
"My dear friend, you're so funny." She showed her a fake smile. "Why would I be jealous of you? I have no reason at all."  
Her family is one of the wealthiest in the continent, she a career she can only dream about and she's dating the most handsome man.   
_Congrats, now you upset the only friend you know in this city._  
"I'm sorry miss but if you are not ordering anything, please leave the table."  
"Yes, I'm... I'm leaving. Sorry."

"You don't want to draw anymore?" She asked him when he started looking at the window. Tommen shook his head, unlike his sister he talked with her.   
"Well, it's fine. We can do something else, we don't have to do something you don't want to. Alright?" Sansa tried to sound as gentle as possible.  
"Then can we do the stuff my mommy and I do?"  
"Sure, what do you usually do with her?"  
Since Myrcella was attending at her piano lesson, Sansa believed it was the right moment to seize the opportunity to bond with him.  
"I always play with mommy, like hide-and-seek, or a puzzle and we play tennis sometimes, we even watch documentaries about cats. And she also helps me with my homework." His eyes were shining. "Mommy also takes me and my sister to the park and when we go to the funfair uncle Jaime wins all the time at the shooting stalls and we always eat ice creams afterwards!" he sounded so enthusiastic. "I can show you the prizes!" "And your father?" She asked out of curiosity, he didn't seem to be close with his kids, actually, he seemed like they didn't exist or matter to him at all.   
"Oh, him..." The Stark girl wished she didn't ask, it killed her to be the one who broke his happiness. "He works a lot and when he's home he works too. He often yells and fights with mommy and I get scared but Cella says that everything is going to be alright."   
"You don't need to be scared, but next time you are, you get to me, okay?"  
"Even at night? And what if you are sleeping?" The boy didn't want to disturb her, sometimes he felt like a bargain.   
"You wake me up. Tommen, I'm here to take care of you, to play with you and to help you with your homework."  
"Like my mommy does?"  
"Of course. We can watch documentaries about cats too if you like."  
"But....No! No! You are not my mommy and you'll never be!" By the time the blonde baby boy rushed upstairs, he was already completely out of her sight. _Congratulations Sansa, now he thinks you are crazy and that you want to take his mother's place. What a great day._

She called his name out loud many times however she couldn't seem to locate him, then checked the rooms of the left side of the mansion and a few of the right.   
She spotted the semi-closed door of Cersei's bedroom and opened it.   
The room was so big it could fit three hundred people, the walls were golden and glowing in the sunlight.  
She turned and looked at the photographs on the shelf.   
A picture of the Lannister family, a picture of a little girl and a woman, (her mother, she figured), a picture of her and her children and a picture of each child alone, two pictures with the twin, in both Jaime is hugging her and she's laughing, all these photos and yet there was not one picture with her husband. She tried to forget that night where Myrcella woke her up but she didn't manage, ignoring it seemed to be the only thing to do.  
Which was a good spot to hide? When she played hide and seek with her siblings, she used to choose under the bed, always. She was really bad at that game, Arya always found her. The only thing she found under the bad was a medium suitcase, it was unzipped. Out of curiosity, she opened it. 

"Mommy please don't leave me! I promise I will eat beans and broccoli, even artichokes!" She heard a childish voice coming from the ground floor.  
"My love, I'm not leaving you nor I would never do that." Cersei kneeled down to pick him up.  
"Then why is she here?" He asked pointing her with his finger as she was walking towards them.   
"She is just your babysitter, nothing more." The boy hugged his mother tightly.  
"Ms Lannister I believe there's been a misunderstanding. I told him we can do what you and he usually do together and now he must think that I'm trying to replace you - which I am not." She clarified to the boy. "I'm very sorry."  
"I understand. It happened the same with the previous babysitter too. I honestly don't know where it comes from." She sighed. But Sansa did, _he must've found the suitcase too._  
"So you are not leaving me and Cella? And Uncle Jaime and Joffrey and Father?"  
"No, I am not. Now, honey, go get ready for your soccer training." She let him down kissing the top of his blonde head.

When the car stopped to drop Tommen off, Sansa was about to follow him when she heard the woman talk.  
"Make sure he arrives and then come back." She nodded. What does she want? She started thinking about all the things she could have done wrong, especially that night when Myrcella woke her up because she mistakenly thought her mother was being hurt. _Was she though?_  
Cersei Lannister was a strong woman but physically speaking... Robert Baratheon was a giant compared to her... But what if...  
"Sansa? Are you alright?" The little boy seemed concerned.  
"Yes, yes. I'm good. I was just thinking."  
"You seem worried."   
"Me? Oh no at all! I just hope you won't hurt your knee this time. Play safe!"  
"It was just a scratch but I'll be fine, I promise!" She messed up his hair and then watched him running towards the field greeting the coach.   
Back in the car, she swallowed and waited a few minutes in silence but then she saw the Lannister woman texting with her phone. She had a stern looked but then her lips almost seem to form a smile, was she in a good mood?   
"Uhm... may I ask where are we going, Ms Lannister?" Sansa never called her by just her name nor "Mrs Baratheon", Margaery told her that she hated being called after her husband's surname. Only her friend called her like that, she didn't know why her brunette friend enjoyed so much annoying the blonde woman.  
"My office." She replied without looking at her, it seemed the person she was talking through her phone must've been more interesting than her.

_"where are u?"_

_"on my way, why_? _Is_  
a _father looking for me?"_

_"no, it's just your dear brother"_

_"got it."_

_"you seem disappointed"_

_"Possible but that is not why."_

_"maybe I can find a way to lighten you up when you're here"_

  
_"Sounds interesting._  
_I'll_ _meet you at your bureau."_

_"I'll be waiting for you then."_


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> after a very long time (too much perhaps) i finally updated a new chapter. I apologize to anyone who liked my story (if there are any) but I didn't know what to write nor where i wanted the story to go so I just put it aside, then covid and family problems came up and I didn't have the time nor I was in the mood to write. Anyhow last time as I was lurking on AO3 looking for something to read I guess I was kinda inspired and so here I am again! I apologize for my absence

"You will start work on Monday." The blonde woman stated without even waiting for Sansa's response. "That is, of course, if you believe you're capable enough to work directly for me."  
Even though she hated giving that job to the red haired girl as his father told her to, she'd take her time and make the little she wolf work hard. Cersei would do it on her terms, not her father's.  
Anyhow, if Sansa failed as her second assistant, it would be obvious that modeling would become off the table instantaneously.  
The young Stark girl accepted the offer as she expected to so because really, who would deny Cersei Lannister something in their right mind? Only a fool.  
"I will need to find another place to live in... I don't want to be a nuisance but Ms Lannister, I was wondering if you'd be so kind to give me some time, you see I know nobody here who can host me and I know it's-" Sansa felt awkward asking that favour but that was the truth, hadn't she fallen off with Margaery, she'd have asked her for shelter.  
"But of course, I will give you a fortnight as you've been just lovely with my children. I'd hate to think of such a sweet girl like you homeless" She was feeling generous, Jaime managed to put her in a great mood with what he found out earlier about their eldest son.  
Cersei smiled at her with such warmth that it was inconceivable for the girl to think of the blonde woman as cold-hearted, arrogant or unforgiving as the tabloids liked to paint her.  
"I'm so grateful for all you've done for me, thank you so much, really I'm-" Sansa was bursting with joy, finally she was making the first steps to get the life she wanted to have and she achieved that in just a few moments, that was the best day she's ever had.  
"Well if you have no further questions, I have a tons of paper work to get back to." Cersei said politely, after another five minutes of Sansa thanking her, she finally left the office as a grin formed on Cersei's face.

As Sansa was enjoying a nice cup of hot tea accompanied by a slice of the lemon cake at a café nearby, her phone made a small rang. An Instagram notification, usually she'd ignored it as it was always Arya sending her memes about swordsmanship that she didn't understand but this time was different. 

_joffrey_baratheon replied to your story: "no one gets out my mother's office with good news"_

A few minutes ago she posted a selfie with The Golden Building in the background writing "just had the best news ever", actually she hoped Margaery would reply to her and ask her about it, Sansa never expected Joffrey to be the one. _sansastaark_: "well I'm the first one then"_ _She regretted answering him without even waiting a second, she should have made him wait although she didn't know why._

__

__joffrey_baratheon: "aren't gonna tell me what is it?"_ _

__sansastaark_: "would you be interested in hearing it?"_ _joffrey_baratheon: "why wouldn't I?"_  
joffrey_baratheon: "no wait, don't tell me._

Shit. She ruined it, she sounded too flirty, didn't she? _Fuck it._ _This is why you never had a boyfriend, you idiot._ _joffrey_baratheon: "I've got a better idea"_ _Thank the gods, she made an high-pitched squealing, she was not a total idiot after all._

__

__joffrey_baratheon: "Tonight there's a frat party, wanna come? To celebrate the so called good news you brag about"_ _

__sansastaark_: "I did not brag"_ _

__joffrey_baratheon: "then you definitely should. So I'll see you tonight?"_ _

__sansastaark_: "I don't know, really I'm not a party person"_ _

The only party she's ever been to was to celebrate Theon's eighteen birthday but she was with him and her brother. This was a frat party which she knew no-one but Joffrey and she didn't consider him her friend, they were not that close and for obvious reasons. But of course, Margaery would be there as well, she could meet her and finally sort things out.

__joffrey_baratheon: "then it is my solely duty to prove you wrong"_ _

__sansastaark_: "I'm hard, you know?"_ _

__joffrey_baratheon: "don't worry, I like challenges"_ _

Sansa stared at the phone for some time, unsure about how to reply, was he flirting with her? Was he just being nice? Or perhaps it was just Joffrey being persuasive. He invited her to a frat party, the most crowded place so it wasn't clearly a date therefore he was not flirting.  
After she paid, she headed towards the subway station to get home.

__"I'll pick you up at 9.30 pm. Meet me outside the front gate. Can't wait!"_  
was written on the text message from the blonde boy, how did he got her number? Nonetheless, her face lighted up.  
Yes, this was the best day of her life._

__

"We're watching a movie with mama, you wanna join us?" Myrcella entered in her room after she knocked. "Oh are you hanging out?" She realised as it was the first time she was seeing Sansa with red lipstick.

__

"Uhm actually yes, what do you think? Is it too much?" Sansa was wearing a crimson plaid dress with a beige turtleneck sweater.

__

"You mean the outfit or the makeup?"  
the little girl asked confused although she appreciated that an older girl asking her opinion.

__

"Why, what's wrong with the makeup? Gods, you're right, Cella. The red lipstick is definitely too much."

__

"It depends on what you want." Her mother told her that women wear red lipstick when they really want something and Cersei uses it every single day. "Are you going out with my brother?"

__

"How do you know that?" The Baratheon girl left her speechless, Sansa knew she was very bright but how she could possibly have learned who she was hanging out with?

__

"It's the only boy I know of the same age as yours." Myrcella said as it was obvious.

__

"Well yes, we're going to celebrate my new promotion. It's very kind of him, don't you think?"

__

"Joffrey isn't kind nor he will ever be."  
stated the little girl as she left the room. Sansa figured that she was upset the new job. Earlier when she and the Lannister woman told the children she was not going to be their nanny anymore, Tommen cried while his sister kept asking questions. Perhaps Sansa shouldn't have been so happy about it in front of her.  
She was on her way to apologize but her phone rang again and with her heels she headed to the red Tesla which was waiting only for her.

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a few things I wanna clarify: no I don't ship Sansa with Joffrey (for obvious reasons) but we all got stans know that the Stark girl used to have a crush on him as she didn't really know his true nature so I guess I'm going to use this in my story as well.  
> If you have time, please leave a comment, I'd appreciate it a lot!!  
> again sorry for disappearing, bye  
> G


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as not to keep you waiting long enough, I've been staying up all night to write this, which turned to be longer than I expected. hope you enjoy this!
> 
> Moreover, a while ago I made a cersei and jaime playlist on Spotify, here's the link if you are interested in listening to it: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1CYGCZFqXFYaiHaiXOedON?si=Cxh2ToJGT0isltuhvwkD7A

The first thing Sansa noticed was not the empty seat next to the driver seat in the car but how the boy's biceps clutched the polo shirt he was wearing and the grin in his face alongside a strong fragrance in the air, something like mint and pungent.

"Crimson you too?" He laughed a little pointing at her plaid dress.  
_Gods I'll be damned. He's your friend's boyfriend she repeated in her mind. Margaery's boyfriend._

"I love that colour, I guess" she replied as she fastened the seatbelt.

"So do I, although as a Lannister I don't think I'm allowed to dislike it." She laughed a little. "So will you ever tell me which are this good news or not?" He started the engineer and the wind began to blow in her red hair.

"I got promoted, I'm going to be her second assistant." The Stark girl explained.

"Ouch, that is going to be hard, you know? For some reason, my mother changes her second assistants as my father changes his lovers." Joffrey turned right and the expensive mansions were replaced by high buildings and car lights. "Which is a lot, if you ask me. Oh c'mon! you can laugh, everybody knows it so don't pretend you are the exception."

"I didn't want to be impolite, but I guess it was a little funny. Well, I'll do my best, I'm tough enough, I think." Sansa knew about Robert Baratheon's unfaithfulness since she was Tommen's age, she remembered her mother complaining about it while talking with Ned, she used to eavesdrop a lot as a child. Moreover, more than one time she saw blondes, but especially brunette women going in and out of his bedroom, even in the middle of the day.

"I'm sure you will, in case you can give me a call, you have my number now, don't you?" She stopped looking at the window and changed her attention to the golden boy instead which many would agree he was far a better view than some city lights.

"I wonder how you got mine though, I don't recall giving it to you." There was a wicked smile on his face. Analyzing the right of his face, she noticed the sharpness of the jawline, accentuated by the shaved beard.

"I asked Marge a few days ago. Don't worry I'm not some kind of stalker."  
She was about to ask if Margaery was going to be at the party but her stomach began to growl loudly, very loudly. Sansa wanted to sink right into the car seat.

"You had dinner, didn't you?" Sansa looked at him but before she could say something, her stomach was faster than her. "I gather from that, you didn't."

"Well I assumed we would eat there, you know, there'd be pizza or something like that." she hugged herself, hoping to suffocate the sound and perhaps even the hunger.

"Well there's some pizza as you say but it's always cold and disgusting. They always take the cheapest one." He explained. "We'll grab something at Burger Kingslanding, okay?"

"Yes please, I'm starving." she said. 

As she ordered the largest burger she could find on the menu at the Burger Kingslanding drive-thru, she took the money kept in the bag but Joffrey beat her to it and paid with the credit card. "I should've told you to eat before so it's only right, plus I'm richer than you."

"Yet, don't forget I work for your mother now. Next time, I pay." she stated firmly but as she realised what she just said, her cheeks assumed the same colour of her hair.

"Mmh we'll see then." he stopped the car in the parking lot, there were many cars yet all of them were empty.

"I don't understand how someone could hate them, seriously I swear you're the one on the whole world who does." Then she licked her finger as some mayonnaise was on it to show him once more her point.

"Oh please, I bet your father hates them too! I'm sorry but I just can't imagine good old Ned Stark eating chicken nuggets." the whole discussion was hideous, it started when Sansa offered him some chicken nuggets as the girl stated that she didn't enjoy eating alone.

"You know, now that I think of it, I believe my parents never ate in fast food." Sansa realised she couldn't even picture a younger version of her father at Burger Kingslanding.

"Perhaps mine would but definitely not my mother, she'd rather hug a doctor Pycelle, I guess." she burst in laughter, remembering the two times she had met the occasion of meeting the old man. "From that, I gather you know his as well."

"He came a few weeks ago to check up on Tommen. He smelled awful, sort of like a dead cat." she explained. Doctor Pycelle was unforgettable to her, he had been the one to visit Bran when he had fallen from the terrace. 

"Exactly! I thought it was because he is old now but I remember that dreadful smell since I was nine. Maybe there's a perfume we don't know of" Joffrey talking managed to make put that horrible memory aside for that, she was grateful. 

"Like it was put on the market specifically for old people like Pycelle?" after a few seconds, the black iPhone 12 pro rang and all Sansa could do was observe him or what was outside, which was complete darkness. 

"Yeah mate, I know I'm late so? The party isn't going anywhere... She what? That crazy bitch! I don't care what she- Fine, I'll see to it once I get there. But I'm done with it. She flinched as he tossed the phone and commenced the vehicle. It didn't hit her nor she knew he didn't mean it, the apology she expected to receive never came.

"Uhm, I don't want to intrude but is everything alright?" Sansa retrieved the smartphone and noticed it was a bit scratched on the left corner.

"Yes, it is because I couldn't give a damn." The rest of the trip was silent, whoever called the blonde boy killed the entire mood. Joffrey was fuming, it was quite clear by the way the whiteness of his knuckles. She thought of something funny or smart to say yet her mind was empty so she let the lyrics of the music fill in. 

_But I don't like a gold rush, gold rush  
I don't like anticipatin' my face in a red flush  
I don't like that anyone would die to feel your touch  
Everybody wants you  
Everybody wonders what it would be like to love you  
Walk past, quick brush  
I don't like slow motion, double vision in rose blush  
I don't like that falling feels like flying 'til the bone crush  
Everybody wants you  
But I don't like a gold rush._

Someone might think that concerts or squares are crowdy, well clearly they have never been to a frat party in Kingslanding, there was not an empty spot where to breath because there was always someone dancing, drinking or making out or all of three at the same time. After tasting something just awful and vibing her body moves with the loud EDM music, Joffrey and her were pulled apart as one of his friends dragged him somewhere else. 

"Ah, there you are ginger head! Come, it's Joffrey's turn now" a very tall boy with brown hair asked her to follow him, she asked him where he was but he replied with "Trust me, you don't wanna miss it!" she didn't have the time to ask why she'd trust a stranger because she didn't know what else to do.  
Not far away from where she was sitting, there was a big swimming pool although now no one was swimming in there and soon she learned why: a huge splash wet all her clothes, the boy who jumped was screaming but he was soon forgotten as the crow started screaming his name. Sansa looked up and standing on the highest platform there was the golden young man. Nobody seemed to be worried, on the contrary, everyone was dying with excitement, she decided to go along with it. The jump was flawless, he dived into the water just fine and rose up to the surface after a minute or so, Joffrey passed a hand through his blonde long hair and swam towards where she was standing. He used the strength in the arms to raise the torso out the water. "Come, I'm shivering as well"  
Some other boys were in the water as well, mostly girls though who tried to talk to him yet he ignored them all.

When they were inside the mansion, they headed upstairs and entered the third door on the left of the corridor. He gave her a towel as he used another to dry his bare chest. "It's not the first time you did that, I assume"

"Correct, I always liked high places, especially if they are small enough to fit only me." he said as he opened the drawer to put another shirt one, at least he had the decency to be no longer naked so she turned to face him.

"Is this your room?" It seemed to be as he knew exactly where everything was he needed.

"Gods no, I may not be an interior design but I have better taste than this, I couldn't bear to share my space with some weird strangers." She smiled. Of course a Lannister isn't used to share anything, why would he? He may be carrying the Baratheon surname yet all the young girl could see was a golden lion, no trace of the stag at all.

"Hey don't you dare fuck hot ginger in my room!" the door was opened and it was the same boy that talked to Sansa a few minutes before.

"Don't worry, I'd never lay here, let alone fuck. I have an apartment for a reason with a much comfortable bed that you could only wish for, my dear friend." As somehow he read her mind, he left and came back with an hairdryer.

Sansa wished she'd never left that room for what her eyes were witnessing.  
Joffrey was laying on the table shirtless with shot glasses all over him, from his lower abdomen, perhaps a bit too low, to his mouth. Two girls had their wrists tied up and taking the shots with their mouths, once he noticed her presence, he offered her to join. The game was quite simple, all there was to do was to play ping pong and whoever lost had to take the drinks from their opponent's belly.  
She accepted his challenge for she spent her teenage years playing tennis table with her sister and her brothers.

"I lost on purpose, you know?" Joffrey whispered in her year.  
Truth be told, he had been good at it too but the boy wasn't as alert as the redhead for he drank a great deal.  
Lost of people wanted her to strip as well but since she had a dress she refused firmly but agreed to lose the jumper underneath.  
As the glasses were filled and hands were tied, he began to bend and her gaze never left his. Those beautiful emerald eyes, it was as looking at the green leaves of the springtime.  
He expected her to be embarrassed for he seemed surprised by her gesture.  
The last one was standing on her breasts and before taking the shot, her whole body felt the pressure and the excitement to be under his observation.  
Sansa didn't look away not even for one second, did it please him? Or he'd rather her to be the shy and modest girl he knew her for? _Which version of her did he like most?_

"Wanna go dance?" She proposed after taking a shot of what she thought was tequila mixed with something else.  
"I love this song"

"Untie me first? Or you prefer me like this?" He turned around so neither of them could see their reactions which were exactly the same: intrigued and amused.

"Mayhaps." As she untied the knot, the girl straight headed for the dance floor without even waiting for him, there was no doubt he'd be behind following her.

_Guess I should have seen it coming  
Caught me by surprise  
Wasn't looking where I was going  
I fell into your eyes_

_You came into my crazy world  
Like a cool and cleansing wave  
Before I, I knew what hit me, baby  
You were flowing through my veins_

Sansa observed how the other students were dancing, or rather say how they were pressing their bodies, so close, too much for her liking. Pretending was fine but she made up her mind that there was not a chance she would behave that way, or it might be? It was pretty clear that everyone here knew who Joffrey was and most of them if not everybody likes him.  
He was in the football team, he was rich and handsome and most of all kind, despite what Myrcella told her a few a hours ago. _A few hours ago... Myrcella... What time it was? How could it occur to her to never check the time? It was almost 2.30 am. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._

"Is something wrong?" He asked looking at her preoccupied face.  
"I need to get back home." She replied, not panicking in the slightest.  
"O c'mon, just one more song. Are having fun, aren't you? Why would you leave? You don't have a curfew, your parents are far away there's no way they're going to hear about this, don't worry." As he spoke, he managed to have the opposite of what he'd hoped. _Her parents._ She forgot about them, it never occurred to her to call them to announce the promotion. _How could she? After all, they did for her?_ Well, truth be told, they didn't even want her to go in the first place and it was the Lannister woman who helped Sansa the most, it was Cersei who gave her a job and a place to live in, it was still Cersei who told her to stay when she panicked earlier that morning and offered her even better employment. Her father only allowed her to come and her mother simply went along with it.  
"You're right, they're stuck in the north."  
As always, she said mentally.  
Looking around all the girl saw were free people dancing and smiling, and she could not help but think that this, Kingslanding, beautiful place, university, parties like this and Joffrey, she could've had it all if her family had been more influential and richer if the Starks even cared to be. But no, her father insisted on keeping the business locally, sure the North was wide enough yet her mind kept wondering: why not go bigger? Why could not her parents be as ambitious as Tywin and Cersei Lannister?  
_She may be a Stark but that wouldn't stop her, Sansa would go further._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you know the lyrics of the songs I chose? if not, well the first one is "Gold Rush" by Taylor Swift from her new album evermore (which I'm obsessed with) and it seemed perfect for Sansa and Joffrey. The second one is "Addicted to you" by Avicii.  
> Tell me what you thought of this chapter in the comments  
> \- G


	8. Chapter 8

"Sansa I didn't hear you come back home last night." Cersei Lannister said as she saw the Stark girl going down the stairs.  
Sansa sit down next to Myrcella as the little girl suggested. She needed coffee, it was the only way to manage to stay awake and not fall asleep on the table.

"Of course, I did come back, about midnight I believe." She faked a smile and swallowed, she was aware of the fact that she was a terrible liar but the truth couldn't be told, it wouldn't do her any good as Joffrey told her last night.

"Really?" The woman could tell when someone was lying just fine, she was a mother after all, she was used to detect the lies. "You look very tired as if you didn't sleep at all." _I had been your age too, little fool, I know what a hangover looks like._  
However, the blonde woman could not but appreciate the power she had on Sansa, more than ever now that she saw literally her boss.

_"It's almost 4.00 in the morning and I have nowhere else to go, Joffrey, nor I have enough money to pay for a room in a motel." She couldn't think of a better option but Joffrey was right too. Getting home at 4 am, what would that make her look like? "Just drive me home, I'll be careful to not make any noise and noone will know."_

_"A motel? Don't be ridiculous, we'll go to my place. It isn't an issue for you, is it?"_   
_He didn't wait for her response as he changed the road, heading for his place._   
_"My mom can hear everything, it's almost as if she doesn't sleep at all. It's paranoia or something like that but I swear there wasn't a single time that she didn't catch me after a party. Trust me, I'm doing you a favour." This night was getting worse and worse. If Margaery finds out about this, she's going to murder me herself and I couldn't blame her._

_"This is all yours? Like you don't have a roommate to share all of this with?" She exited from the car and saw a two-floors house with a garden and a garage._

_"Why would I want to?" Of course, why would the prime minister's son need to share a house? Such a silly thing. The Lannister's wealth was well known to everyone, not that they tried to hide it anyway,_ _but actually seiing it was completely another matter."C'mon, let's go inside."_

_"It's gorgeous." Sansa might have been tired but all that expensive forniture left her mind blown, it must be living in a dream._ _Entering in the hall, the first thing she realised was that just his living room was the same size of both Arya's room and hers combined._ _The walls were painted a scarlet red, the velvet white sofa was standing in front of a giant black screen, such as a mini private cinema._

_"You believe so? I thought it a bit antique but I haven't had the time to hire an interior designer." Joffrey couldn't help but think how easy was to impress the Stark girl, how much simpler than Margaery was, who was almost used to all this grandeur._

_"Not at all, I love it." She looked around for a bit as he talked to her briefly. "Do you mind showing me where I'll sleep? I'm quite tired."_

_"Right, I bet this is past your sleep schedule." They went upstairs and kept walking through the corridor, Sansa observed how the walls where full of golden medals and prizes. He is just perfect, isn't he? Her mother thought that Robb was the golden son but she should've seen all Joffrey's achievements. Cat would have been so jealous then. She had a glimpse of some photographs too._

_"Why, isn't it for you as well?"_

_"Nah, there's a party almost every Saturday night. I'd say I'm quite used to it." He opened the door and a queen sized bed was on the left facing the ocean. On the other side there was a big wardrobe._

_"Then you and I couldn't be more different." She realised. They were the complete opposite yet the ginger head felt a connection between theme getting stronger each second they spend together._

_"Perhaps this is why I like you, Sansa." He smiled and resting his shoulder on the door. "I'll let you sleep now. Goon night." Then he got absurdly close to her face and kissed her cheek. She remained still as he left her to have a shower._

_The next morning she woke up at 6.45 am, she went shower and then put on the pair of highwaisted jeans she brought and a light blue shirt with floral print she found in one of the drawer inside the wardrobe. After a couple of minutes, the girl went down to the kitchen and found a man who was cooking._

_"Good morning miss, may I suggest you some eggs and bacon? Or perhaps some sausages?" Of course he had his personal chef.  
"Uhm no thanks." She might throw up despite not drinking too much the previous night. "Is Joffrey awake?"_

"No, he usually sleeps till 11 am but he told he had a guest so I came early to make your breakfast."

_"Oh, well than I think I might have some eggs, please?" She didn't want to be impolite, he had come all this way for nothing? Maybe it was better if she'd eat something. Moreover, the food looked just delicious._

_"Sure, miss. If you need to be somewhere else, I can call you a driver or you're welcome to stay as long as you fancy." He told her as if he read her mind, yes she needed to get back to the Baratheon's manor._

_"I'm afraid I don't have enough money so I'll just take a bus, but thank you." There were only a few dollars and some quarters in her purse and it was no doubt that in thid neighbourhood they charged more._

_"You woudn't need to pay, it's the family's personal chaffeur and Joffrey informed me you can use it if you want."_

_After finishing her breakfast, she took the ride that Joffrey so kindly offered her. Although she has seen the driver before as he was the one who drove when she was in the car with the Lannister woman, he wasn't so much of a talker and his damaged face made her uncomfortable, the only thing to do was to look out of the window which she found more than pleasant, imagine what her life might have been had she lived there too._

_"May you stop before the gate, please?" Sansa knew that everyone was still asleep since they all liked to rest more on Sundays yet she was afraid the noise might wake someone up._

_"So I see you're going places, little bird first Cersei and you're... let's say, working her son, the heir of all this golden shit? I underestimated you, I must say." the driver said turning his head to face her, she looked away. Staring at the scars wasn't polite yet she could not help herself so she had to find another suject and focus on that._

_"I'm sorry but I don't know what you're implying. We're just friends, that's all." The nothern girl tried to remember his name but soon realised that he never told her, the only thing she knew about him was how much he hated driving as he mumbled it each time he drove Joffrey's younger siblings to school._

_"I wonder if you play silly or you really are." The automobile stopped before she could even reply and tha man even opened the cardoor for her. "Oh, my pleasure." he mocked her when the Stark girl thanked him, she detested this tall man with all her heart. "Hope you enjoyed the ride."_

"It's my fault mama, I forgot a piece of my history project at school so I asked her to go retrieve it for me then she helped me finish it. We've been awake since 5:30 am." Myrcella explained and Sansa couldn't be more grateful. She didn't know which plausible excuse to support her lie.

"But it's a Sunday, isn't it mommy?" Her mother nodded as he went sitting on her lap. Tommen always looked for his mother's touch and Sansa never saw the Lannister woman denying it to him. They reminded her of Bran and his mother.

"The school is open, they are getting everything ready for the cyvasse tournament or have you forgotten?" If that was a lie too, the Stark girl could not tell although it should worry her that a girl of that young age could lie so well. Then she focused on the blonde woman and asked "Uncle Jaime will come, won't he?"

As Cersei and Myrcella kept talking, nobody noticed Sansa's discomfort as she heard that man's name.As she was getting back to her room a few hours ago, the Stark girl saw the Lannister man exiting from Cersei's bedroom.

_What's he doing here now? She wondered but the man didn't look one bit worried as if there was nothing weird about being in your sister's bedroom on a Sunday in first morning.  
"Had a long night?" His lips were a mocking smile and his eyes seemed to almost challenge her. Look at me and discover what you think I'm hiding, I dare you. There were many thoughts spinning around her head however, she could not help but notice how the blonde man and Joffrey looked so alike, they had the same golden locks and the same shapes of the lips, both of them had that kind of beauty which made them look etheral, surreal, so perfect.  
_

"Sansa you'll come too, won't you? You promised me you would." Myrcella asked her, interrupting her thoughts.

"I wouldn't miss your game for the world." Not quite remembering when she made that promise but since the girl literally saved her she couldn't let her down.

"Darling, she isn't your babysitter anymore, she doesn't have to come." The Lannister woman didn't want the girl around her children more than it had to, they were being too attached to her liking.

"Oh not all Ms Lannister, it would be my pleasure." Cersei's daughter kept looking at Sansa Who smiled politely and then excused herself as she had some calls to make.  
  


First she talked with her parents for over an hour and half. Catelyn tried to hide her discontent once she learned her daughter was going to live alone in a big city yet she had faith in her nonetheless, Ned on the other hand told her how that was not the plan they agreed on when they finally let her move in to King's Landing. "I've been working so hard, why can't you see it? Ms Lannister promoted me and you're complaining? Now, I may understand you know nothing about fashon yet you must be aware of the influnce and power Cersei possess, don't you?" Her father was about to argue with what she said but her mother shove him off, after she said they were proud of her the phone call ended. Then she phoned Arya but it lasted only ten minutes as she had to go back training with Jon, their half-brother. Jon and her were not very close as she wanted to keep it that way, he was not a Stark after all, only a product of her father's mistake that he committed a long time ago. Although, her younger sister never saw it that way, she loved him more than her other siblings, her included, despite the fact that they were both girls, it was the only thing they had in common.  
  


The afternoon passed quickly as she spent it watching young children playing cyvasse, she realised just now how good Myrcella was at playing it, player after player, no matter how much older than her some of them were, she didn't look one bit afraid or intimidated by them, always smiling and polite as she was, Sansa could tell that the whole crowd was rooting for her. Sometimes, the little girl turned her gaze towards her mother and in return the woman encouraged her and blowed kisses. It was the finale now and the boy seemed to struggles as he didn't know which move to make next. All his efforts were futile as Myrcella won as soon as he moved the king shaped piece across the board.

"You played very well, you had me trapped at the beginning, you know?" That was a lie but Myrcella wanted to avoid another boy making a scene as some of the previous playrers did, although the sweet smile she was showing was useless since the 13 years old boy mumbled "whatever" and went off the stage, clearly irriteted.

"Cella, that was quite something, you know? You are astonishing" Sansa said and Tommen giggled as his sister approached them.

"Yes, you are very aston...astoshining!" Tommen struggled then he gave her a buquet of yellow tulips, her favourite flowers, she knew her mother purchased them yet she thanked her brother as if he did so himself.

"Astonishing, dear." The Lannistrer woman corrected her child while smiling at the other one "Darling, you were extraordinary, I didn't doubt your victory for single moment. You made me so very pride of you, as always." Cersei bent to the knees to kiss her daughter on the cheek.

"Thank you mom."Myrcella looked around and seemed to be waiting for something that never showed up, she assumed quite a blue face. "He didn't come." 

"Your father is working in Harrenhal with your grandfather, did you forget? I'm sure he's very sorry for missing your game." Sansa tried to comfort the child but she had a confused look on her face.

"I wasn't talking about him." The redheaded girl's mouth was shaped as an "O"

"My sweetling, your uncle couldn't make it but he is very proud of you, as we all are. You can tell him all about the game very soon. He's coming to dinner on Tuesday, remember?" The blonde woman stroked her cheek but Myrcella's smile was long gone and only now the Stark girl realised why, the blonde child kept wondering her eyes towards her family from time to time not because she needed her mother's reassurance as the redhead assumed, but because Myrcella expected to find Jaime sitting in one of those seats. Cersei may have not indicated which uncle but it was obvious she was talking about him, the child seemed to have a soft spot for him.

"He gave me his word that he would come and he broke it, I don't think I'd like to see him, sorry." Two days ago he promised he would be there for her and she believed him as her mother told her she could always trust uncle Jaime "I need to go to the bathroom before the awards ceremony starts." the disappointment in her voice was loud and clear as well as her mother's fury. "Alone." she added when the blonde woman attempted to follow her. Cersei stormed out as she dialed the numbers on her phone.

"Does this mean we are not getting ice creams? I really wanted one." Tommen complained as her mother nor his sister seemed to not be in the mood for desserts. Sure it was nice watching her sister playing however, to be honest, Tommen came to get icecream.

"We might, perhaps that could cheer Myrcella up, wouldn't you say? She seemed quite down." Sansa proposed, not wanting to upset him as well.

"Cella really likes uncle Jaime and I do too but sometimes I think she loves him too much."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed this chapter, guys!
> 
> Anyhow, if someone thinks that Joffrey seems a bit OOC in my story I wanted to say that I'm well aware of his true nature, at the beginning he may be an angel, Sansa herself thought so but she ound out the thuth eventually.
> 
> Tell me what you think of this chapter in the comments section  
> \- G


End file.
